


Drunken night mature

by Savannacaredo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Lust, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Sorry for deleting my other book, Underage Drinking, Unprotected Sex, drunk, just boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: It’s Harry’s 18th birthday. Everyone at school is invited. Drinks and alcohol along because he’s an Osborn and he can get away from it.
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for deleting my text story the other side of the world but it was going no where and I had no ideas. Hope this will make you all feel better don’t read if you don’t like mature context or parksborn.


	2. Party animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to the party half of the students are already drinking.

When Miles, Gwen, Grady, Peter and Anya got to the party everyone from midtown, horizon high, and oz academy were invited. Half of them were already dancing and drinking. “You guys are finally here,” Harry said. “So there’s drinks and food on the table.” The music started to blare Peter saw Mj what was she doing her. She was grounding on Flash. Peter stormed to the table to get himself a drink. He just kept gulping drink by drink. “Peter come dance with me,” a drunk Harry said as he lead him to the dance floor. They danced together. Peter stopped taking another swing of him drink as he stared at Harry. The light was reflecting off of Harry. Harry sept closer to Peter bringing his hand to Peter’s chin and giving him a kiss. Peter kissed back. Harry grabbed Peter’s hand and took to his bedroom. As they fumbled drunk into the bedroom they started to make out again. Harry deepened the kiss pushing Peter on the bed. Peter fell on the bed gasping which allowed Harry to slip his tongue and explore his mouth. They fought for dominance with their tongues, but Peter allowed Harry to win. They broke apart to take a breather only to go make at it. Peter tugged on Harry’s hair when Harry started to kiss and bite his neck leaving hinkeys. Harry slid up throwing off his shirt to reveal his abs. Peter just gocked at him and Harry smirked. “Like what you see Pete,” Harry asked as he went back to kissed him. Harry unbuttons Peter’s shirt throwing it off. Harry started to kiss down Peter’s neck again to his chest. Peter started to moun. Harry traced his lips across his abs and then down to his pants. Harry went back to attacking Peter’s lips as he slib down the zipper of Peter’s jeans taking them off and casting them aside. Harry eyes went wide when he saw Peter’s through his trousers. Peter now could smirk,” oh shut up,” Harry said kissing him. Peter took off Harry jeans with ease. Harry went back to kissing Peter’s body taking off his and Peter’s trousers. Harry started to stroke Peter’s dick. “Harry,” Peter mounded. “Be patient,” Harry said as he continued to stroke Peter’s dick. He licked around his dick. “Harry please stop being a tease,” Peter begged as he clutched onto the sheets. Harry took Peter’s dick into his mouth and started to suck on it. His tongue danced around his mouth. “Harry I’m going to,” Peter didn’t finish as he came in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed as much he could and licked the rest up. Harry spread Peter legs licking his fingers inserting a finger. Peters body jerked up as he mound. “Harry please I need you,”peter said. “For what?”Harry asked inserting another finger. “Please just fuck me already fuck me senseless,” Peter begged. Harry succeed the inside of him and then he jammed his dick inside him. Peter screamed and mouned. He wrapped his legs around Harry. Harry started to thrust and both of them came at the same time. Harry started to kiss Peter again as he slid off and him as both of them passed out.


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Peter talk when both of them wake up and realize what they did.

Peter turned over and shifted over a bit to feel incredible warmth.He snuggled in to feel skin Peter eyes open wide to find Harry staring back at his blushing. “Um sorry,” Peter said blushing. “It’s fine you can cuddle me for body heat,” Harry said. Peter skotted closer to Harry as Harry wrapped his arms around Peter. “Sorry for you know last night,” Harry said. “It’s fine I sort of enjoyed it,” Peter said. Harry kissed Peter and Peter kissed back it was slow and passionate. “We should do this more often,” Harry says. Peter nods giving Harry another kiss. “Come on I think I ate least owe you breakfast,” Harry said. They got dressed heading to cup of joe and ate pancakes. “So what was that last night,”’Peter asked. “Never heard of sex,” Harry asked with a grim. “That’s not what I meant,” Peter said turning red. Harry smiled grabbing Peter’s hand,” its whatever you want it to be.” Peter stares at him for a moment before he blushes. “And when you want to do it again just let me know,” Harry said with a wink. Peter turned red as Harry laughed. “Next time can we at least wear protect so I don’t end up pregnant at a young age,” Peter asked. “Whatever you want,” Harry said kissing his cheek.


	4. Running into a slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into mj who acts all innocent until Peter shows her the proff

“Hey Peter,” Mj said as she dribbling a ball towards him. She was a cheerleader slash basketball player. “What do you want Mj?” Peter asked. “Can’t I say hello to my boyfriend?” Mj asked. Peter laughed looking at her outfit she was wearing leggings and a blue blouse that showed her skin. “What?” Mj asked. “I saw you with Flash,” Peter says. Mj laughed,” impossible I was home.” “Oh really that hinkey on your neck didn’t come from me and also,” Peter said as he pulled out his phone showing a video of her and Flash. Mj eyes went wide,” Peter I’m.” “Save it I don’t want to hear it. Your a slut I hope Flash gets you pregnant early and people see who you truly are,” Peter said as he walked to his house slamming the door. “May I’m home!” Peter shouted. “In the kitchen,” May said. “Hey Peter how was the party,” May asked. “Good beside figuring out that Mj is a slut and banging Flash Thompson,” Peter states. “Oh Peter I’m so sorry,” May giving him a hug. “It’s fine,” Peter said. “So you want something to eat,” May asked. “No thank you me and Harry already got something to eat,” Peter said. “Yay by the way how is Harry doing did he like his birthday,” May asked. “He’s doing great and he loves his birthday,” Peter said.


	5. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on a date with Harry two days later and starts to feel sick.

It was finally his and Harry’s date they were going to the movies. Peter ran down stairs to find Harry already there dashing as ever. Harry entwined his hand with Peters. They ran off to a late movie. Peter had felt a little dizzy this morning light headed, but besides that he was fine. “You excited for the movie,” Harry asked. “Of course I am,” Peter looked at him. He stared at Harry’s eyes then down to his lips. Harry blushed looking away,” let’s get to our seats.” Halfway through the movie Peter started to feel nauseous. He put his feet up to his chest trying to help it go away. “You okay?” Harry whispers. “I’m fine,” Peter states. Not 20 minutes passed before he rushed out to the bathroom to throw up. “Pete, you should have told me you weren’t feeling well,” Harry said. “I thought I was fine,” Peter said going back to throwing up. Harry took Peter home putting a wet rag on his head helping the temperature. “Your burning up bug,” Harry said. “Probably caught something,” Peter said. Harry took off the rag kissing on the head,”I’ll go get some ice,” as he left. Peter didn’t know when he did but he soon started to drift off to sleep. He woke up to find Harry still there asleep next to his bed and ice pack on his head. He smiled kissing Harry’s cheek causing his to wake up. “Morning bug how are you feeling?” Harry asked in a sleepy voice. “Much better,” Peter states. Harry looked at Peter admiring his bed head giving his a kiss. Peter kissed back.


End file.
